Our High School Love Story
by DaTenshiYukixx
Summary: Onodera Ritsu is heartbroken because of the death of his ex-lover... One day, Takano/Saga Masamune suddenly comes into his life and helps him return back to his old self. What will happen between these two high school boys? Rated M for later lemons!
1. Our Encounter That Rainy Day

Hey guys~! I finally completed this 2nd story~ I managed to finish it before leaving for my hometown! Sorry that my first story is not updated yet... I'll upload the new chapter when I get back. Sorry for any grammatical/spelling mistakes (I guess I deserve it for not paying attention in English class xD)

This story is about Ritsu and Takano-san (though he is still called as Saga in this story). Ritsu is heartbroken because of his ex-boyfriend and Takano suddenly just comes into his life... Read more to find out! ^^

Disclaimer : I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or any of the characters (except Shiroyuki)!

Chapter 1

'_How long has it been, senpai?'_ thought the young boy, who was standing in front of a grave.

Rain fell heavily from the sky, as if showing the boy's sorrow. His bangs covered his eyes, his tears fell along with the rain. His fists, at balled up his sides, were shaking. His black school uniform was drenched but he didn't care. Just standing there, he let his tears fall freely, knowing that no one would see him like this. This Ritsu was different from the Ritsu in school. In school, he would always try his best to act cheerful, just as if nothing had happened. Almost no one knew what happened, of course. No one knew that he had been dating a guy from his school, or that they even known each other at all. They didn't know that Ritsu thought he was the cause of that guy's death.

'_If only… If only I hadn't acted that way… Senpai wouldn't have been killed… It's… It's all my fault… I'm sorry, senpai…'_

Ritsu was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that someone had come up behind him. The stranger was about to call out to him, wanting to ask if he was alright, but when he saw that it was Ritsu, he took a step back. Unfortunately for him, he stepped on a twig and it made quite a loud 'snap' sound under his foot. The crying boy heard the noise and turned back. He saw a tall, black-haired guy, also in the same uniform as him.

'Who are you?' Ritsu asked, quickly wiping away his tears.

'U-uhh… I'm sorry, Onodera-san…' stuttered the black-haired boy.

'How do you know my name?' Ritsu questioned him. He didn't remember knowing this guy.

'We've met before. Don't you remember?'

Ritsu thought about it again but he really couldn't remember.

'Sorry, I can't remember at all.'

'Ahh… It's fine… So, you know Shiroyuki-san?'

'E-ehh?'

The taller guy gestured at the grave Ritsu was standing in front of.

'Un… Do you know him too?' Ritsu turned back to look at the grave once again.

'Yeah… We used to be classmates… Before, you know, his death…'

Ritsu just kept quiet, scared that if he were to say something, he'd start crying again. After a few minutes of just standing there, the taller boy finally spoke.

'Well, I gotta get going. Aren't you leaving yet?'

'No, I'll stay here just a little longer…'

'Ok, don't stay too long or you'll catch a cold.'

And with that, he walked away, leaving the boy standing there alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

*The Next Day*

The school day passed as usual. Right after the last bell signaling the end of school, Ritsu packed his stuff and walked to the library. His walk there was a quiet one.

Walking past the usual classes, windows, he couldn't help but feel nostalgic. It was almost as if he could hear his senpai's voice again, his laughter, his footsteps beside him. Feeling a slight breeze, he looked to his left, where the windows were and saw that a window was open.

Walking to it, he felt his eyes prick with tears as he remembered that this was where his ex-boyfriend first kissed him. He placed both his hands on the window sill and looked out into the sky. The sky was a pale orangey-pink, showing that it was evening already. Yet, he didn't want to go home yet, knowing that what awaited him at home wasn't something that he would look forward to.

When his senpai was still alive, they would always stay back after school in the library. To Ritsu, those were the best time. He would always look forward to the last bell, so he could see him. He remembers everything, all his firsts, he gave them to him. He could remember clearly, the time he lost his virginity to him in his senpai's room. As it was his first time, it was painful, but also a happy memory to Ritsu. But what he did to Shiroyuki-senpai, he would never forgive himself.

Reluctantly, Ritsu pried his hands away from the window and continued walking to the library. Upon reaching the library, he opened the door and went in. The library was quiet, no one in sight. He walked to one of the tables and left his bag there. He went to the back of the library, where most of the untouched books were. It may seem dull to the other students, but Ritsu found them really interesting. He would almost always be able to find a rare or out-of-print book there.

That was how he and senpai at bonded. He was reaching for a book when he saw a hand come into sight. Looking to who the hand belonged to, he came face-to-face with a dark-haired, indigo-eyed, tall guy. He blushed, realizing how good-looking the guy was. At that time, he didn't realize his sexual preferences yet. They had bonded over the book that they were reaching for. After talking to each other a lot, they found out they had the same interests, read the same books. Soon, they came to like each other and became lovers. But unfortunately, they only dated for a little over half a year before he died.

Scanning through the bookshelves, he found a new book there. It seemed interesting so he reached his hand out to take it. Before he could reach it, a hand came into sight. He froze, eyes wide open, he didn't dare to get his hopes up. Slowly turning, he saw a tall guy, with black hair covering his eyes, looking just like his senpai.

'S-senpai…' he stuttered.

The guy looked up at him, his brown eyes showing. He had a surprised look on his face. Immediately, Ritsu realized his mistake.

'I-I'm sorry… I thought you were someone else…' he said while bowing.

'_Ahh… This is so embarrassing…'_ he thought, blushing deeply.

'So, you like these types of books?' the taller guy asked.

'U-uhn…'

Ritsu looked at the guy again. He seemed familiar.

'Ahh! You're the guy from the other day!' he exclaimed in shock.

'So I see that you remember.' The boy replied calmly.

'Please, go ahead and take the book.' came Ritsu's reply.

'Ok, if it's fine with you. Thanks.' The older guy said and took the book.

Ritsu scanned through the shelves again for another book.

Suddenly, the guy spoke again. 'Have you read "Natsuyasumi"*?'

'Yeah, I have.' Ritsu smiled. 'It really is a good book, isn't it?'

The black-haired boy nodded, showing his approval. Ritsu finally chose a book, taking it out from the bookshelf. The cover showed a girl and a guy walking in the snow, the words above them saying 'First Winter Kiss'. It was one of Ritsu's favourites, the story was just so sad.

Together, they walked back to one of the library tables and sat down next to each other to read. After reading a few pages, he felt someone staring at him so he looked up. He caught the other guy staring at him, his face emotionless.

'W-what?' Ritsu felt nervous under his stare.

'Nothing. Just continue reading.'

'I can't, with you staring at me like that!' he exclaimed, flustered.

'Then, let's talk.' He closed his open book and leaned back against his chair.

'But… I don't even know your name… or anything about you…'

'Saga. Saga Masamune. I'm a senior this year, I love reading and music, I have a cat named Sorata. Anything else you want to know?'

Ritsu laughed a bit but stopped when he glared at him.

'What are you laughing at?'

'N-nothing. It's just that I never thought Saga-senpai was a cat person.'

They both kept quiet for a while, until Ritsu spoke up.

'Hey… About the other day, could you please not tell anyone? I don't want anyone to find out.'

'Sure, but in return, be my friend.'

Ritsu was a little bit shocked at his request.

'Umm… sure…'

Saga-senpai smiled, ruffling Ritsu's hair. He let his hand stay there. Ritsu could feel his face heating up and he quickly turned away.

'Were you and Shiroyuki really… you know…' Saga suddenly said.

'H-how did you know?'

'_He knows that I like guys! What should I do if the school finds out?' _he thought to himself, panicking.

'Yeah, Shiroyuki told me.'

'Now you know… that I like guys… are you disgusted?' Ritsu didn't dare to look at Saga's face.

'No, not at all.'

His reply made Ritsu look up, a surprised look on his face.

'Ehh, really?'

'Yeah. I don't see anything wrong with liking someone of the same sex.' he said.

Suddenly, the sound of vibrating could be heard. It was Ritsu's cellphone. He looked at Saga hesitantly.

Saga nodded and said, 'Go ahead and answer it.'

'Ok…' he replied and pressed the answer button.

The sound of a girl's voice was the first thing he heard when he put the phone to his ear.

'Hello, Ricchan? Are you there?'

'Yes, An-chan?'

'I was wondering when you were coming back. It's quite late already.'

'Ahh, I'll be home soon.' He said and ended the call.

Saga, who had heard everything, stared at Ritsu.

'Your girlfriend?' he asked.

Ritsu shook his head. 'Just a childhood friend of mine. I have to go now.'

He bowed to the older guy before him.

'Ok. I'll see you tomorrow?'

'Sure.' He said and went to the counter to check out his book.

While walking home, he thought about the day's events. It really shocked him when he saw Saga-senpai's hand.

'_They really look alike, if not for their eye colours and height…' _Ritsu thought.

Upon reaching home, he went to his room and lay down. It wasn't long before sleep enveloped him.


	2. The Past Can Never Be Forgotten

**Yay~ New chapter~ I expected it to be short but it ended up with 2000+ words ^^"' Thank you to Nacchan and Ryo for pushing me to finish this chapter by today! Or else I most probably wouldn't have done it until next week... _ Mostly is Ritsu's flashback of what happened to Shiroyuki. Hope you all enjoy and please review! ^_^**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and the characters, except for my OC, Shiroyuki Haru. **

**~Yuki**

It became a routine for Ritsu to go to the library almost every day after school again. It didn't hurt as much anymore when he went there. And it was all because of Saga-senpai.

He would always look forward to when the last bell rang. Running as fast as he could to the library, his hair flying and face, pink with sweat. Upon reaching the library door, he would stop for a few seconds, to calm himself down before sliding the door open.

He would be greeted by the sight of his senpai, either sitting on the chair with his knees to his chest while sleeping, or reading a book with his usual poker face. When he looks up and sees Ritsu, a smile would usually take over the seemingly permanent frown on his face. It was a wonder to Ritsu, how it seemed that he was the only one the usually emotionless guy would smile to.

Sometimes they sat at the library, side by side, reading their books while listening to songs on the older boy's iPod. Sometimes they talked, about the day's events, useless stuff, important stuff, anything at all. To both Ritsu and Saga, that was their most precious time of their day, where they could just be themselves.

They would usually be alone in the library, as not many people wanted to hang out there after school. Occasionally, there would be a student looking for a book but they would never stay long.

The library was quiet, but it was one of the things that they enjoyed the most. As the window was sometimes left open, they could hear the students talking while walking home.

Ritsu was definitely grateful to Saga Masamune for helping him lessen the pain of the death of his ex-lover. He would never forget it, but at least he had started to move on. Still, he felt that he would never be able to recover from it. The wound was closing but he knew, it would definitely leave a scar, a big one. Especially when he knew it was him that caused that accident to happen.

* * *

As usual, both Shiroyuki and Ritsu were in the library. It was quiet. Both of them reading, until Ritsu felt a stare on him. He looked up and his eyes met with Shiroyuki's. Ritsu blushed, averting his eyes away. His eyes widened in shock as he felt hot lips meet his own. Ritsu squeezed his eyes shut. It was a quick kiss but passionate nevertheless. Ritsu slowly opened his eyes again, taking in the sight in front of him. Shiroyuki ruffled his hair.

'Hey, Ritsu… Tell me that you love me?' he said softly.

'Umm… senpai… I-i-i-i-' Ritsu's head exploded from the pressure of trying to say those 3 words.

Shiroyuki let out a soft chuckle. 'So you still can't say it huh? Then it alright. Just forget about it.'

'I'm sorry… senpai…' Ritsu said, looking down. Shiroyuki patted his head gently.

'It's fine, I said. I love you, Ritsu.'

Shiroyuki turned back to his book in front of him and started reading again.

Ritsu stared at his lover, feeling guilty for not being able to say those 3 words. He was scared, scared that when he said them, reality would suddenly crash in, destroying everything they were now.

Ritsu turned back to his book too. He read and reread that single paragraph but no matter how many times he read it, it couldn't seem to register in his mind. He was distracted by all the thoughts in his mind. He was too absorbed in his own little world that he didn't realize Shiroyuki calling out to him until he jabbed Ritsu's arm.

Ritsu nearly jumped out from his chair in shock.

'Y-yes, senpai?' he stuttered nervously.

'Sorry to frighten you like that. I just wanted to tell you that I would be heading back home first. I have something I need to do.'

'Oh… ok…' Ritsu replied back.

He watched as Shiroyuki tidied up his stuff and slung his school bag over his shoulder.

'Then, bye Ritsu. I'll walk you to school in the morning. See you tomorrow.' He said and left.

Silence took over the whole library as Ritsu continued reading, or rather, staring at his book. Figuring that it was no use sitting there and trying to read anymore, he packed his stuff too and left.

On the way home, he stopped by Pandaway* to get some food. He could still remember the first time he came here with Shiroyuki. He was asked a lot of questions and ended up getting the same thing as his senpai.

After paying for his food, he was about to find a seat to eat his food when he spotted his boyfriend. He was with… a girl… a pretty one at that. They seemed so happy and perfect for each other, laughing together at who knows what.

Before getting spotted by Shiroyuki, he rushed out of Pandaway, running until he was on a different street. He stopped to catch his breath, sweat coating his whole body.

He then walked home slowly, trying to figure out everything. He knew Shiroyuki was no one to cheat but what he just saw, proved otherwise.

'_Maybe it was just his relative or a close friend of his…'_

He tried to convince himself but there was an uneasy feeling in his gut. Still, he tried to ignore it. Upon reaching home, he said 'tadaima' but receive no response.

He sighed, knowing that once again, he would be eating alone that night. He ate his bought food, chewing slowly and thinking about Shiroyuki.

After eating, he lay on his bed, just staring at the ceiling. Without realizing it, he fell asleep.

The next morning when he woke up, he was still in his school uniform. Rubbing his eyes and yawning, he looked at his alarm clock. The time read 9:40 AM.

_Oh no…_

Ritsu gave a shriek of alarm. He was almost 2 hours late and had skipped 1st and 2nd period**. And worse, senpai had said that he would walk him to school. He immediately jumped out of bed and changed into a new uniform. Not bothering about breakfast, he ran all the way to school despite not being athletic.

He reached school in 5 minutes, huffing and his legs almost gave out underneath him. He forced himself to speed-walk to class. The teacher marked him as 'late' as he took a seat.

During break, he couldn't find Shiroyuki anywhere. Walking to his senpai's class again, he asked his classmates where he was. They said he didn't even come to school today.

'_Is it because of me…?'_

He thought and ran out of the school. Not knowing where the older boy might be, he just ran to where his legs took him to. When he stopped, he realized where he was. Shiroyuki's house was in front of him.

After debating with himself for a long time whether to press the doorbell or not, he heard Shiroyuki's voice. He could see Shiroyuki emerging from the door… together with the girl from the day before. Ritsu immediately rushed out from sight, and hid behind a wall. He couldn't hear clearly what they were talking about but he could hear snippets of the conversation.

'Last night… fun… but tiring…' Shiroyuki said, laughing.

'Yeah… still hurts… from it…' the girl said. Her voice was sweet and gentle.

'Sorry… accident… too fast…'

'… next time… more careful…'

'Yeah… like it…' Shiroyuki said something else softly but Ritsu couldn't hear it.

He was curious so he peeked out from his hiding place. What he saw, shocked him to the core.

Shiroyuki was hugging the girl, with a smile on his face. He let go of her, and leaned down slowly. Ritsu couldn't bear to watch anymore so he turned away. Wanting to get out of there, he turned around and tried to run.

Unfortunately for him, he knocked down a rubbish bin in his haste and it fell. The metal made a loud 'clash' sound as it came in contact with the ground. Frozen in place, he was deciding whether to pick it up or run.

Hearing the voices coming nearer, he made up his mind. As the boy and girl reached the fallen dustbin, they could only see the back of a small person running away. Shiroyuki could immediately tell it was Ritsu, from the hair.

Confused, he helped the girl pick up the rubbish bin. He would explain it to Ritsu later. For now, he would concentrate on finishing his task.

_*Lunch Break*_

Ritsu sat at his seat, staring absentmindedly out the window. The cherry blossom were at full bloom, the light pink of the flower made the school surrounding seem magical. But to Ritsu, the pretty sight was just nothing to him.

'Oi, Ritsu. Someone is here to look for you.' One of Ritsu's friends said to the boy.

Ritsu turned to see Shiroyuki at the back door, staring at him. Deciding that he would end this before he got even more hurt, he followed Shiroyuki to the rooftop.

Gazing out into the distance, the sky seemed so clear. It was just like any other day. But then Ritsu spoke.

'Hey, Shiroyuki-senpai… let's break up…' the brown-haired boy said.

'W-what?! Stop joking around will you!' Shiroyuki was shocked at what Ritsu had just said.

'I'm not joking, senpai. I'm serious.'

'Then look me in the eye. Look at me and say it again.'

Ritsu knew he couldn't look at his boyfriend's face, or he would cry.

'Bye… senpai…'

Ritsu ran to the door, down the stairs, and out of the school. He was hoping Shiroyuki would chase after him and comfort him, but he was halfway home already and he didn't see the boy behind him.

He saw drops of water falling to the floor, but it wasn't raining… It was his tears. Wiping them away roughly, he scolded himself for being so weak-hearted.

Wasn't he the one who broke it off? So why was he crying?

The tears wouldn't stop now. He just continued home, ignoring the stares of the people around him. His house came into sight. He ran in, up the stairs and slumped onto his bedroom floor.

'_What a pathetic weakling I am…'_

He thought to himself, letting his tears fall freely. He crawled into bed, hiding his face in his pillow. He didn't know when he fell asleep but when he woke up, it was already evening. His pillow was damp with his tears.

Eyes red and swollen, his face was quite a sight. He went to the bathroom next to his room and washed his face. He changed and went out to buy dinner, most probably a store bento box again.

_*A few days later*_

He didn't see Shiroyuki for a few days already. What had happened to him?

When Ritsu reached the school, it seemed that everyone seemed to be talking about something. Confused at what was happening, he asked one of his classmates who was changing his shoes***.

'Ehh? You don't know? They said that our senpai… umm… what was his name again… ahh, Shiroyuki! They said that he died in a hit-and-run accident yesterday.'

Ritsu eyes widened in shock, not wanting to believe it.

'What's wrong, Ritsu?'

Ritsu ran out of the school without replying. He ran to Shiroyuki's house and rang the doorbell. His parents came out, with grave faces on, and he asked where Shiroyuki's grave was. They gave the name of the place to him.

He ran there as fast as he could. He would not believe it until he saw for himself. He thought that Shiroyuki was playing a trick on him, to get back for breaking up.

But it was true, Ritsu realized as he stopped in front of a grave. The name 'Shiroyuki Haru' was engraved on the tombstone. It looked new, as if it had just been put there. A bunch of flowers were on top of Shiroyuki's grave.

Ritsu felt his legs gave out underneath him. He nearly went crazy, from the shock. His tears fell once again. The young boy let out a scream, one showing pain and hurt. His chest hurt. He couldn't think straight.

The next thing he knew, was that he was at home again. He opened his eyes, grimacing at the throbbing pain in his head. He thought that Shiroyuki dying was just a dream but no, he knew it himself already.

It wasn't until weeks later that he found out that Shiroyuki was rushing to his house, to apologize when he got into that car accident. From that moment he knew, he blamed himself, only himself.

He would go to his grave at least once a month, to tidy up the place and put new flowers. Then after about half a year, he stopped. It hurt too much, and he wanted to concentrate on his studies. He wanted to forget everything.

That was until he went back a year later. And met Saga Masamune…

* * *

*Pandaway - Takano-san found Ritsu outside this fast-food place in the last episode of the 2nd season.

**1st and 2nd period - In Japan, one of the school periods is usually 50 minutes.

***Changing shoes - In Japan, students need to remove their shoes at the entrance (they are assigned shoes boxes to put the shoes in) and put on their indoor shoes.

~Yuki


	3. A Shocking Confession

**Chapter 3! o(^3^)o Finally completed~ I was sick these past few days so sorry for the late update T_T It's kinda short though... I'm thinking about writing a one-short soon, maybe Misaki x Usagi (from Junjou Romantica)?**

**Please enjoy and review~! ^_^**

**~Yuki**

* * *

The library door slammed open, shocking the brunette sitting at one of the library tables. He looked up and saw an out-of-breath Saga-senpai leaning against the door frame for support. Ritsu couldn't help but laugh but immediately stopped when Saga glared at him.

The older boy was usually so calm, Ritsu always being the one who was always the one chasing after him. But who knew, Saga was the one running to the library today. He had been held up with helping his teacher and was running late.

A slight blush tinted his pale face, his jet-black hair messy from running to the library. He walked to the table Ritsu was sitting at, placed his bag on the table, and sat next to the boy. He took out a book from his bag and began to read.

Ritsu also turned back to his book and started reading from where he left off. After reading for a while, he felt that it was a bit chilly. He was about to stand up to close the window when he realized that his senpai was sleeping.

Saga's face was so calm and peaceful, as if free from all troubles. His head was on both his arms, using them as pillows. His eyelashes looked quite long, and his lips were a rosy pink. Everything about him seemed perfect. He just looked so beautiful like that. As soon as he thought this, Ritsu mentally hit himself.

_What the hell am I thinking… Saga-senpai, beautiful? Get a hold of yourself, Ritsu! He's a guy!_

But yet, Ritsu couldn't help but blush slightly at the sight before him. A breeze coming from outside made him shiver. He got up and walked to the window. It was March already but it was still a little cold.

Most of the cherry blossoms hadn't bloomed yet, but if you looked hard enough, you could see a few flowers starting to bloom. Ritsu closed his eyes, taking it all in. This was most probably the first spring after Shiroyuki's death when he could actually enjoy it all.

Before that, day after day, all he was thinking about was Shiroyuki. Now, not so much. His mind was filled with other stuff. This year would be his last year in high school. He was starting to worry about where he would go after he finished high school and what he would do.

Shivering again, he closed the window and walked back to his seat. Taking one last glance at the older boy, he noticed a cherry blossom petal on the said boy's jet-black hair. The petal was a light pink, white around the edges.

Reaching out his hand, he touched the boy's head lightly. He slowly picked up the petal and was about to move his hand away when he felt his wrist being grabbed. Green eyes met brown ones as they stared at each other for what seemed like eternity.

Ritsu finally broke the staring contest. He was blushing slightly, one reason being that Saga was staring at him so intently that he felt as if he could be seen through. Another reason being that the hand that grasped his wrist, he could feel some sort of electric jolt from that.

'What are you doing, Ritsu?'

'N-nothing, Saga-senpai…' he stuttered a reply.

Ritsu struggled to remove his hand from Saga's grip but he was just too strong.

'S-senpai… Please let me go…'

'And what if I say no?'

Ritsu looked at Saga again, shocked. It was the first time he had acted like this. What had happened to the calm boy just now? Now his eyes were filled with need, as if wanting to tell Ritsu something. Ritsu shuddered a little under his gaze.

'W-why are you doing this…? Let me g-'

Ritsu's plea was cut off as Saga's mouth came in contact with his. Ritsu's eyes widened in pure shock. He couldn't move. It was as if all his strength was gone with just that one kiss.

Shiroyuki's mind flashed back in Ritsu's mind. The hot lips on his felt just like his dead boyfriend's.

He could feel Saga's tongue prodding his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He parted his swollen lips slightly, just to let it in.

He was just about to give in to his desire when he felt Saga-senpai brushing his nipples lightly. It sent another jolt of pleasure through Ritsu's body.

That was when he got a hold of himself. Saga was his friend, his senpai. It was wrong to do this. If he didn't stop, they wouldn't be able to be friends anymore. And besides, even if Saga-senpai was having fun doing this, it was all just a game to him. He couldn't let himself be involved in this kind of things again. So to not be hurt.

Summoning what strength was left in him, he pushed the older boy away. Saga, surprised by the sudden force pushing him back, almost fell out of his chair and onto the floor. He managed to retain his balance and Ritsu saw a look of hurt on his face. But he wasn't sure, because it was gone in a flash. He wasn't sure if it was just his imagination or not.

'W-w-what are you doing?!'

Ritsu yelled at Saga, his lips redder than usual. His cheeks had a lovely crimson colour, Saga noted.

'Kissing you.'

He said it so plainly that Ritsu got frustrated. Of course he knew he was kissing him, but why is he doing that?

'I know that,' Ritsu said indignantly, 'But I want to know what you'll achieve in doing it.'

'I couldn't resist it, after seeing you looking so innocent and flustered just now.'

Ritsu blushing face was the complete opposite of Saga's calm poker face.

'Stop it. I hate it, these kind of things. Playing pranks on me… it's not funny, you know!'

Ritsu's balled-up fists trembled slightly as he yelled at the boy in front of him.

'Who said I was playing a prank on you?'

The brown-haired boy opened his scrunched-up eyes, lifting up his head to meet the older boy's eyes. The look in his eyes told Ritsu that he was very serious.

'T-then why did you… kiss me…'

'Why, you ask?' Because I wanted to.'

The look of disbelief in Ritsu's eyes made him speak again, to explain.

'I love you, Ritsu.'

'W-w-w-w-' Ritsu stammered, not able to speak properly. His mind was in a mess right now.

Saga leaned in to kiss Ritsu again. It was only a brief kiss but it made Ritsu blush even more, if that was even possible.

The older boy withdrew and stood up, packing his stuff.

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he said, 'I'll give you some time to think over it.'

Just before he left, he ruffled Ritsu's soft brown hair. Ritsu just sat there, not saying a word, still in shock from what just happened.

In his hand, he still held the cherry blossom petal which, before he took it away, was on his senpai's head. He gripped it tightly.

After sitting there for what seemed like eternity, he got up, packed his stuff and left. The petal was still in his hand. Not wanting to throw it away, he put it in his pocket.

When he got home, he went straight to his room, and straight to bed. But even though he tried very hard to sleep that night, it was all in vain. His senpai's face and words would always be seen and heard when he just managed to go off into slumber. That was one of the worse nights of Ritsu's life.

* * *

**So how was it? _ Not my best, but if I waited for my fever to end, it would take too long A**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review~! ^-^**

**xxYuki**


	4. To Believe Or To Not Believe

**Chapter 4~ Now I'll have more time to update this story, since my other ongoing fanfiction is currently on hiatus (u.u) Sorry for the late update btw x.x Hopefully chapter 5 will be done tomorrow or the day after. This was done at about 1 in the morning so please forgive any typos ^^"' And I was too lazy to check it through once more... (T_T) Thanks to Shin-chan for always giving me support! And also to all my followers and reviewers, thank you so much for putting up with my laziness... Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi or the characters (except for my own OC)**

**~xxYuki**

* * *

'I love you, Ritsu…'

The black-haired boy leaned down, kissing the younger boy full on the lips.

_Ehh…?!_

Was the one thought that crossed the boy's mind.

That was then, he caught sight of Shiroyuki-senpai. He was standing behind Saga-senpai, a hurt expression on his face.

Ritsu wanted to tell him, that this was all a misunderstanding. That he wasn't cheating on him. But before he could, Shiroyuki turned away, and started walking.

Ritsu shouted, stretching out his hand, but it was no use. He was just getting further and further away. Ritsu wanted to cry, to scream, to shout out. But there was no sound.

Suddenly, darkness surrounded him. He shivered. It was cold, not an ounce of warmness was there. It was scary, this coldness.

* * *

_Ring Ring!_

Ritsu woke up, his eyes opened wide, still in shock. He was sweating all over, but yet, he felt cold. It was as if the coldness had followed him, from his dream, to reality.

He sat up slowly, recalling everything. Silent tears fell, as he just sat there and stared at his hand. This hand that wasn't able to reach out to Shiroyuki-senpai.

Frustrated, he banged his fist on his bed. He clutched his head, burying his head in his bent knees. It had been quite long, since he felt like this.

And why did this feeling suddenly come back to him? Because he got kissed by Saga-senpai.

He sighed. He had to get ready for school. Slowly, he got out of bed, and tried to make himself look at least presentable for school.

His walk to school seemed shorter than usual, as he was deep in thought. When he was almost at the entrance, he spotted a certain someone he had wanted to avoid so badly.

_Shit… Please don't let him see me…_

Ritsu should have known, his luck was rotten. As if the older boy could hear the Ritsu's thoughts, he turned around.

Emerald hues met chocolate ones. It was as if they were in their own world, just staring and staring at each other. Like they couldn't get enough by just looking.

Ritsu was the first to turn away, breaking the trance luring both of them in. He speed-walked, reaching his class in no time.

Saga Masamune was still stuck there at the exact same spot. His face showed great sorrow, having being ignored by the younger teen.

But he shook it off. Maybe he was just imagining things. That's right. They were too far away for him to call out and greet his senpai.

But that sinking gut feeling was still there. It couldn't, or rather, wouldn't go away. Deep down, he knew the truth. And it hurt. A lot.

* * *

His gut feeling was right. Ritsu was indeed ignoring him. It was really obvious.

When he saw Ritsu walking along with his friend at the corridor, he just stood there and stared. He waited for the boy to notice his presence. He waited and waited. Then, Ritsu just passed him, happily talking to his friend.

But Ritsu knew. He knew that his senpai was there. His presence was not something you could avoid noticing. But yet, he avoided it.

Saga Masamune didn't know what to do. When he saw Ritsu at the corridor once again, he called out to him. But Ritsu just speed-walked away.

After one too many times of being ignored, the older boy got quite pissed off. Managing to finally grab the younger boy's wrist when they passed each other, he made sure Ritsu could not run away again.

'W-what do you want, senpai?' he asked, stuttering.

He couldn't look at his senpai's face. He knew that if he did, he might not be able to tear his eyes away.

'Why, why are you avoiding me?!' came an angry reply.

Ritsu winced a little at his tone. Instantly, he felt regret. His grip on Ritsu loosened.

'I'm sorry… Please tell me, Ritsu. Tell me why…' he said in a softer voice.

'W-what are you talking about? I'm not avoiding you.'

He was obviously lying. They both knew he was a bad liar, but yet, he still lied. Whether he was trying to convince himself, or the older teen, he didn't know.

Saga sighed.

'It's obvious that you are avoiding me, Ritsu. Don't try to deny it.'

Ritsu just kept quiet so he continued.

'About yesterday… I'm sorry for kissing you suddenly, but I'm serious.'

Ritsu's eyes widened at that. He was at a loss for words, so he just tried to string all the words floating around in his mind into a sentence.

'B-but… you… me…'

He stopped and took a deep breath.

'I'm sorry… But I just can't believe it… Sorry, senpai… I can't forget about Shiroyuki-senpai…'

He looked down and bowed slightly. Then he walked away.

Saga just stared at the place where Ritsu just stood. He just tried and tried to get those words of rejection into his mind. He wanted this feeling to end. But it was impossible.

He leaned against a nearby wall, trying to collect himself. Desperately, he clutched a clump of his fringe. He so badly wanted to chase after Ritsu, but he knew the said boy needed time to himself.

After all, he was still thinking about his dead ex.

* * *

Ritsu was feeling very confused now. Why was his heart beating so fast? It couldn't be because he liked Saga-senpai too, could it?

No. He still couldn't forget about Shiroyuki-senpai. He felt like he had betrayed him.

But still, Ritsu felt quite bad for the older boy. It was unfair to him, Ritsu knew that very well. But he couldn't help it.

Honestly, he never knew that Saga-senpai felt this way about him before. He knew, the way his senpai had looked at him, was a gaze different from a friendly one.

And now he knew, it was a look of want, desire, craving. He wanted Ritsu so much, but for the sake of their friendship, he kept quiet and restrained himself.

Until that day…

He couldn't help himself. Ritsu just looked too cute and innocent. He wanted to make him his own. To make him scream out when they were making love, to hear his moans. He so desperately wanted Ritsu to feel the same way as him, but it was indeed impossible.

Ritsu was so deep in thought that he didn't see where he was going and bumped into someone. His eyes slowly looking up to the person's face, he saw a tanned face, complete with many piercings and tattoos.

Ritsu knew he was in big trouble. The guy standing before him was one of the school's most famous yankee, Shinomiya Nagisa, a year above him. He was known for mercilessly putting his opponents in the hospital, and even once, on the brink of death.

The brown-haired boy gulped.

'Oi… Kid, where do you think you're walking to, eh? Are you blind or something?! Huh?!'

'I-i-I'm really really sorry…' he apologized while bowing deeply, hoping he would be off the hook.

No such luck.

'Want a beating, kid?!'

Ritsu got really scared then. Forcing his legs to move, he tried to make a run for it, but he didn't know it was the worst thing to do. This only pissed the yankee of more. He reached out his hand and grabbed Ritsu's collar, making him unable to escape.

'What are you trying to run away for, coward?!'

He was just about to land a blow on Ritsu's pale face, when another fist came in from nowhere, punching the yankee.

'Let him go now. Or die.' The cold voice said.

That was the last thing Ritsu heard before he lost consciousness.

* * *

**Ended with a cliffie~ xD ww But I think you all can guess who the person who saved Ritsu is, right? But if you can't, you'll have to wait for the next chapter~ C;**

**Please review? :3**

**~xxYuki**


	5. Never Will I Give You Up

**I'm back~! ヾ(＠°▽°＠)ﾉ Takkun nearly killed me when I didn't write this yesterday as promised... But I still have a feeling that he'll kill me, with this half-assed work ****((＞д＜))** (If you see this, I'm reallyreallyreally sorry (＞人＜) Please forgive me!) School has been hard and I still have an incomplete assignment to finish... Why do the teachers love torturing us so much? (;´Д`) I'll have to try my best again this year m(_ _ )m Please enjoy and review~!

**Disclaimer : I don't own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi or the characters...**

**~xxYuki**

* * *

The sleeping boy opened his eyes, wincing at the sudden brightness. A face loomed over him, but he couldn't make out who it was. Blinking a few more times before he could finally see properly, he finally realized who was standing next to him.

But it didn't make him feel relieved to not be alone, if it was that guy.

Saga Masamune stood there, unsure of what to say, just fiddling with his coat sleeve. Watching the younger boy getting used to the harsh light, made him feel sorry for him. And more so, when he saw the flash of pain on the boy's face. He had been unable to stop Ritsu's body from colliding with the hard floor, but he had reached there just in time to save him.

After trying teaching the yankee a lesson, and being beaten up quite badly in the process, he quickly brought the unconscious boy to the infirmary. The nurse had not been there so he just lay the boy on the bed, watching his peaceful face.

The sun had almost set, by the time he woke up.

Getting up from the bed slowly, he checked his surroundings. The school infirmary… It had been such a long time since he'd been here… The last time, was with Shiroyuki, doing dirty things while the nurse wasn't in.

But after his death, Ritsu had never wanted to step in there again. It brought him too many painful memories. But here he was now, lying on the bed, with his senpai next to him.

'Sorry…'

The black-haired teen looked up at the brunette sitting on the bed. He was puzzled. What was the boy apologizing for? For rejecting him? Or maybe because of what had happened earlier that day? He didn't know, but he would soon find out.

'What for?' he asked.

'For… involving you in that fight. It was my fault, so, sorry.'

The brunette had balled up his fists, clutching at the bed sheets as if they were the only thing that he could hold on to.

'And also… for ignoring you… I shouldn't have done that. I should have just told you straight out. Sorry…'

He had his eyes squeezed shut tightly, bending his head slightly. A blush swept over his pale cheeks, as he apologized.

'It's alright. I shouldn't have just kissed you like that and confessed… It wasn't fair to you.'

The older boy said it gently, ruffling Ritsu's hair lightly. Ritsu opened his eyes slowly, a little bit surprised at his senpai's action. He hadn't expected to be forgiven, but it seemed that he was wrong. His blush deepened.

_What…?_

'_Why am I blushing?'_ he asked himself in his mind over and over again. But it seemed to have no effect at all. On the contrary, his blush deepened yet again, and now, his cheeks were tinted with crimson red.

Somehow, just the touch of Saga-senpai's hand on his hair, made him embarrassed. There was a feeling, something he couldn't describe, passing through him, awakening his senses. It was like he was on fire, that burning passion buried deep within him.

He longed to put out this flame, so to not feel this way, but he couldn't.

Saga-senpai's next words jolted him back to reality.

'Are you alright? Your face is red, you know…'

His gentle voice and thoughtfulness touched Ritsu. It was like that burning flame had been given more fuel, and enlarged, making its way through the brunette's body.

'Ritsu…?'

His name sounded different, being called by those lips.

'Y-yes…?'

'Are you alright? Do you feel sick or anything?'

'No, I'm fine…'

'You don't seem fine. Your face is really red… Maybe you have a fever.'

He mumbled and placed his hand on Ritsu's forehead. If even possible, Ritsu blushed even harder. He didn't dare to look at his senpai so he squeezed his eyes shut.

'Hmm… Doesn't seem like there's a fever…'

_Please take your hand away…_

Ritsu's balled-up fist started quivering.

_Please… I don't want to feel any more than this…_

'Ritsu, are you really alright?'

'Y-yeah. Umm… could you please take your hand away…?' he managed to say.

'Ahh… sorry…'

The older boy pulled back his hand, and let it fall to his side. There was an awkward silence before Ritsu finally looked up. There was a look of hurt on his senpai's face, but it disappeared in a flash, and what remained was his usual pokerface.

That was when he realized, Saga-senpai was hurt.

'Ahh! You're hurt, are you alright?'

'Yeah, I'm fine… It's not that bad…'

Ritsu shook his head and got up from the bed. Searching the medicine cabinet for a first-aid kit, he managed to find one and took out the bandage and disinfectant.

Helping the black-haired boy to disinfect and bandage his wound, the sun had already set by the time he was done.

'Ahh, it's already this late… We should go back already…'

After he said it, they said their goodbyes and left, with Saga thanking Ritsu.

* * *

They were in the library again. Things were finally back to normal… or maybe not really…

Ritsu couldn't concentrate on his book. He was even more aware of his senpai's presence beside him, his every move making him fidget.

'Will you please stop squirming?' the older boy asked, quite irritated after withstanding it for a long 10 minutes.

'S-s-sorry…' he mumbled back, blushing.

Saga sighed. 'It's alright… You don't have to have your guard up around me, you know. I won't try to do anything anymore.'

'Oh… umm… ok…' Ritsu nearly gave a sigh of relief, but his moment was cut short by the next line.

'But that doesn't mean I'm giving up on you, though.' He said and turned back to reading his book.

'Hah, what?!' he shouted and jumped up, his chair falling to the floor.

'Be quiet, we're in a library, you know.'

'Ahh… right…'

He put his chair properly and sat down again.

'Please just give up on me. I can't love anyone again…'

Saga looked at him from the corner of his eye.

'And why is that?'

Ritsu gave no answer so he carried on.

'Is it because of Shiroyuki?'

The brunette just continued keeping quiet, but the older boy knew the answer to that already.

'But please… just… give up…'

_So that no one will get hurt again…_

* * *

**Was it okay? ・°・(ノД｀)・°・ Did I end it too abruptly? Please review?**

**~xxYuki**


	6. Cherry Blossoms and Feelings of Love

**Hey guys~ I'm finally back! ヾ(＠^▽^＠)ﾉ Sorry again for the late update... σ(^_^;) This chapter is quite short but I hope I'll be able to finish the next soon. o(^-^)o Anyways, on with the story!**

**~xxYuki**

* * *

Ritsu hummed a tune softly as he made his way to school. It was quite early, but that was fine, as he had brought his book to read. If he kept this pace up, he might even be able to finish all the books in his school library, by the time he graduated.

The school was still a little dark, illuminated only by the sliver of sun that had just risen. It was a beautiful sight, a sight unknown to those who were still sleeping in their warm cozy beds. When Ritsu looked at it, he smiled.

He had gotten up earlier than usual, due to not being able to sleep, and he was glad that he did. His surroundings were quiet and tranquil. It was really a different situation from the usual buzz of the city. He found it very comforting, for some reason. Most shops were closed, and the streets, their lack of people.

Vowing to himself that he would try and get up earlier again, just to see this, he hurried along. The cold breeze made him shiver in his coat and scarf. It was spring already, but the weather was still cold. Still, this was quite nice. Especially with the cherry blossoms.

He stopped, almost passing by a few cherry blossom trees growing around a corner. Promising himself that it would just be a quick minute, he stared up at the flower's beauty, it's pinkness and magical aura.

He closed his eyes, almost imagining himself walking hand in hand, with someone, a guy, while these petals fluttered around. That guy's face was blurry, by the brunette knew that he had jet-black hair. Wait… Shiroyuki didn't have black hair. He was a brunette, like Ritsu. But his brown was a darker shade.

That guy looked like…

Ritsu broke away from the trance he was in, when he heard someone calling out to him.

Slowly opening his eyes, he saw that guy, his senpai. Saga-senpai.

What was he doing here so early?

Now, the older teen was standing in front of his *kouhai, smiling a little at him. Ritsu didn't know why he blushed. Maybe it was because Saga-senpai standing in front of him, the beautiful fluttering pink petals behind him. It seemed like in a dream. Or maybe it was because of his smile. It was beautiful, genuine, like he was actually happy.

And then it hit the brunette. He was happy because of him. He was the reason for his senpai's smile. Just knowing that, made him feel all warm inside. He could feel something bubbling up inside of him. It had been so long since he felt this way. But why? Why was it happening now?

_Thump. Thump._

Was that his heartbeat? It was so loud.

'That's one loud heartbeat there…'

Ritsu jerked his head up, surprised. Damn, did he find out?

'I-it's not mine…' he denied, turning away with scarlet tinted cheeks.

'I know. It's mine.'

Ritsu looked back at the guy before him, his eyes wide with shock. He still had that smile on his face, but it now seemed a little sad. And his eyes, a beautiful colour, but they showed sadness in them too.

The younger boy looked down. He knew, very well, that he was the cause. Because he had rejected Saga-senpai, he had caused him to suffer. He had experienced being in a one-sided love before, so he knew all too well how much pain it caused.

Yes, it hurt very much.

He knew he was being selfish, still keeping Saga-senpai by his side. But he really liked him, only as a friend though. Saga-senpai understood him when no one else did. He felt a special kind of bond between them, but he told himself, it isn't love.

It couldn't be love.

After all, he was still in love with Shiroyuki, right?

Ritsu couldn't answer that question… Because he himself wasn't sure anymore. This guy, this guy in front of him, when he entered the brunette's life, he took up quite a lot of thoughts in his mind. He occupied almost all the thoughts.

Where had all his feelings for Shiroyuki gone to?

Ritsu's eyes pricked with tears. His vision blurred. He didn't know what had happened, but the next thing he knew, he was being embraced by a warmth.

Lifting his green hues slightly, he saw his senpai's black hair.

'W-what… what is this for?'

'It because you looked so miserable that I felt like comforting you.'

'I-i'm not miserable…!'

'Yes you are. Be more honest with your feelings, Ritsu. There's no need to hold back or be strong. Just cry if you want to.'

'I-idiot! Who said I wanted to cry? And besides, crying makes a person look weak.'

'You didn't have to say it. I can tell, Ritsu.'

Ritsu kept silent.

He continued on, 'Crying doesn't make a person look weak. Actually, it makes a person seem stronger, as he is able to express his feelings. It's alright, you can just cry.'

As soon as the brunette heard these words, these words that held so much meaning in them, he felt those hot drops fall from his eyes. They rolled down, one by one, never ending. He just let them roll down, as they dropped onto the black coat his chin was resting on.

Saga felt them, and hugged the crying boy even tighter. He didn't know what to do to comfort him, but he at least wanted to try. He would do anything, anything at all, just to share this boy's burden. He wanted to take it away, but he knew he couldn't. When did love not hurt? If it didn't, it wouldn't be called love anymore.

They both didn't know how long they stood there, just hugging and not saying a single word. The sky was getting brighter, the sun high up in the sky now. People were on the streets and voices filled the air. Students were also on their way to school, walking in groups of two or three.

Quickly, Ritsu pushed away Saga-senpai. He didn't want anyone to see them. He wiped what remained of his tears with the sleeve of his coat. Sniffling a little, he looked at Saga-senpai, straight in the face and smiled.

Then he said, 'Thank you.'

The older teen eyes widened. Ritsu looked so beautiful and happy. He couldn't tear his eyes away. His feelings of love overflowed and he leaned in to capture a kiss.

Lips met lips as a pair of eyes were closed, the other pair, wide open in shock probably. Again, Ritsu pushed him away, maybe a second too late. He was blushing now. His cheeks were most probably very red. And it was all his fault.

'W-w-what do you t-think you're d-doing?!', the brunette shouted before running away.

Saga watched the younger boy run away. He sighed in frustration and clutched his hair. He knew he overreacted a bit just now, but did he really have to reject him this much?

* * *

**As you can see, I added some lines from the manga/anime itself ( ´艸｀) - The part about the loud heartbeat~**

**And also the line 'Crying doesn't make a person look weak. Actually, it makes a person seem stronger, as he is able to express his feelings. It's alright, you can just cry.' was said to me by a guy I once loved so I decided to include it in here. ww It's nice don't you think?**

***Kouhai - underclassman (opposite of senpai)**

**Overall, how was it? Please leave a review~ m(_ _ )m**

**~xxYuki**


	7. Will Jealousy Kill Our Friendship?

**I'M FINALLY BACK! (*＾ー＾)ノ I've been really busy with school and also hanging out with my boyfriend σ(^_^;) Hopefully this won't affect my writing in any way... lll I'm really really really really really sorry for the very late update this time. Please don't kill me! Y(＞_＜、)Y I had writer's block for about 2 weeks and just managed to get over it (x_x；) Does anyone know a cure for it? Please PM me if you do know any~ Oh and, does anyone here play OSU? Let's play together! о(ж＞▽＜)ｙ Join me and my friends~~~**

**In reply to your reviews for Chapter 6 :**

**~blondebutnotblonde - Sorry for not replying through PM but you disabled the private messaging feature, so I couldn't reply to you. (＞_＜) Anyways, I wanted to say, thank you for reviewing! I just went to see the cherry blossoms not too long before writing that chapter, so I felt like I just HAD to write about those beautiful flowers~ Maybe next I'll write about tulips? (・ω・) Because I'm going to see the tulips in Hokkaido next month~  
**

**~SaySaeri - Thank you for reviewing~ He will realize it soon o(^▽^)o Hopefully... (＠Д＠；**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi or the characters except for my OCs.**

**Happy reading~**

**~xxYuki**

* * *

'-tsu? Ritsu? Oi! ONODERA RITSU!'

Ritsu startled from his reverie by a loud voice booming in his ear. One of his friends was standing beside him, looking at him, concern written all over his face. Seeing his dazed friend blink back rapidly at him, made him chuckle softly.

'Ehh? Was I dreaming…?'

'Yeah. I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes…'

'Oh… sorry…'

Ritsu's apologetic face immediately made his friend forgive him.

'It's fine. Just… what were you dreaming about? You seemed contented, but yet sad at the same time.'

'W-w-what are you talking about? I wasn't thinking about anything at all!'

He was nervous now. He hoped he hadn't said anything out loud when he was still in dreamland. He was thinking back to those happy days to when he and Shiroyuki hung out. What were his exact feelings for his dead ex?

'Ok then. It's lunch already. Want to go grab something to eat? I'm starving.'

'Sure.'

The brunette stood, and they both made their way to the classroom door. Just as he exited, he somehow tripped, and almost fell if not for his friend. Luckily, his friend managed to catch him by the waist and prevent him from hitting the ground.

'Are you alright?'

'Y-yeah… Thanks…'

Ritsu was embarrassed. This is what he got for not paying attention. He hoped no one else saw how he almost fell.

Looking around, he sighed in relief when he saw no one looking at him. They both continued on to buy their lunch.

But unknown to Ritsu, someone did indeed see him. Saga was standing behind a corner, about to call out to him when he saw another guy catch him by the waist. To him, it seemed like the hand stayed there just a second to long.

He wanted to run up to them, and push that hand away. That hand on Ritsu. There was practically a killing aura emitting from his body, but he tried to calm himself down.

Yes, he was jealous. Was it that wrong to feel this way?

Maybe that guy was just a friend helping him, but he couldn't help feeling this jealousy bubbling up inside of him.

Turning away, he walked back to his class.

* * *

Ritsu went to the library again after school. He was still quite embarrassed to see Saga-senpai, but he didn't want to lose a friend.

_A friend, huh…_

They had already kissed, and his senpai had already confessed, so that didn't really make them friends right?

Ritsu clutched his head at this thoughts, wanting to scream.

Why couldn't things just go back to normal? Why did senpai have to confess his feelings?

As he peeked into the library, he was greeted with silence and emptiness. Saga-senpai wasn't there. Did something happen to him? He would usually be the one to arrive first.

The brunette then decided to go to his class to check up on him. Looking out the window as he walked along the corridor, he smiled. But it was a sad smile.

_How painful love was…_

Then he stopped. There he was. Saga-senpai. Laughing with a guy. He looked about the same age and they were almost the same height. The stranger had his hand on Saga's shoulder while telling him something.

_Why…? Why was Saga-senpai with a guy? And what are they laughing and talking about?_

Ritsu was in shock. He thought that no one else besides him could make the cold guy laugh. So there was someone else who could change his emotions too.

_What is this feeling…_

The brunette felt a sharp stab at his chest. It was the same as when he saw Shiroyuki-senpai with that girl. That same pain. He didn't know why he felt it, or what it was. But all he knew was that he didn't like seeing his senpai with other people.

Not only that he didn't like it, he hated it. Very much.

But he couldn't do anything, all he could do was watch them both.

It hurt, so much that Ritsu was glued to the spot, his eyes wide. He could feel tears coming, but he turned away before they managed to leak out. Just in time. Saga-senpai just noticed the brunette and called out to him.

'Ritsu? What are you doing there?'

The younger teen quickly wiped away his tears, and started to run. He wanted to be as far away from him as possible. He didn't want Saga-senpai to find out. He was scared he would be hated. And also, he didn't want to admit his feelings to himself.

Ritsu was shocked when a hand grabbed him from behind, jerking him to a stop. He was spun around and made to face with a confused looking Saga.

His tears, although he had tried to hide them in vain, formed two paths down his cheeks. Seeing that, concern showed on the older boy's face.

'Ritsu… why are you crying?'

'…no reason… and it's none of your business…' he mumbled back.

'Of course it's my business. I'm really worried about you, you know.'

_Lies…_

'I'm really worried about you, you know.' He mimicked Saga.

'As if you are worried! Why don't you just leave me alone and go hang out with you FRIEND?! Or maybe it's actually the guy you like?'

He didn't know what had come over him. Why was he so angry? Saga-senpai didn't do anything wrong… and yet…

'What are you talking about, Ritsu? You know that you're the one I love, don't you?'

'… I don't believe you. I was waiting for you at the library while you were here… here laughing with your friend… and enjoying yourself…'

_Shit… It sounded like he was… jealous…_

'Are you… jealous…?'

'N-no way I would be j-jealous!'

But even he himself wasn't sure what he felt anymore. He just wanted all this to end. He never wanted to know this feeling again.

'J-just leave me alone!'

The brunette jerked back his hand and started running off. This time, Saga didn't stop him.

'Are you just going to let him go just like that?'

Saga turned. His friend was behind him, giving him a questioning look.

'…yeah. For now.'

'For now, huh?' he smirked.

'What are you planning, Suzumine?'

He knew what that smirk meant. Trouble.

'Nothing… Just finally found my source of fun.'

Suzumine turned and walked away, leaving Saga behind, anxious.

* * *

**Oh no~ DRAMA (｀・ω・´) Suzumine and Ritsu's friend are my OCs by the way~ This scene happened sometime in my life years ago, so I decided to write it down to treasure it (^▽^)**

**Thank you to those who are still following this story! I didn't think I would be able to make it this far (as I lose interest easily) but thanks to all you guys support, I managed to continue writing. So, thank you very much! m(_ _ )m Love you all!**

**~xxYuki**


	8. Accept Me or Reject Me

**Chapter 8 is here~~~! ヾ(＠°▽°＠)ﾉ ww I think there's a lot of typos and grammar mistakes in this because I was watching Amnesia while writing this (ノ◇≦。) Have any of you watched it yet? (・ω・) It's really nice~ This chapter is quite short, as I was hurrying to finish it 。(;°皿°) I have to complete my English project first (≧д≦) Well, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or any of the characters except for my OCs.**

**~xxYuki**

* * *

Ritsu took a deep breath and let it out. He was nervous to see senpai, after what had happened. Bracing himself, he tentatively opened the door to the library. There, the older boy sat, hugging his knees and fast asleep.

He nearly breathed a sigh in relief. Walking there, he placed his bag opposite the sleeping guy and went off to find a book. After finding something interesting, he sat down. After a few minutes of reading in silence, he looked up.

Saga-senpai was still sleeping, but now from a closer distance, Ritsu could see slight bags forming under his eyes. He most probably didn't get enough sleep.

The brunette nearly jumped out in fright when the sleeping boy mumbled something.

'…su…'

_What?_

He was too far away to hear it clearly. He bent over, his face very close to his senpai's.

'…tsu…'

_Tsu?_

What was he talking about?

'…ritsu…'

Ritsu blushed as he heard his name being called by Saga. It carried so much feeling, as if he was someone precious to him. The brunette felt like crying. He was hurting this person so much, but yet, he couldn't return his feelings.

If he went out with Saga, who would remember Shiroyuki?

He knew this feeling, and how much it hurt. He had gone through it before. He didn't want his friend to experience it, but what was he to do when the person he liked was Ritsu?

The younger teen sat back down, as tears fell. Maybe he was starting to have feelings for this person, but he couldn't ever tell him. He had to stop himself from falling even more before it was too late to go back. He would bury this feeling deep inside of him, and never let a single bit slip out. No matter what.

He swore, he would never say a word. So that no one would get hurt anymore. He didn't think he could stand it if he got hurt again in love. Once is more than enough. He never wanted to experience that pain anymore.

And he would try not to let the older guy get hurt also. But he didn't know how to get him to stop being so 'close' to him.

He jumped up in fright when he heard the bang of something dropping on the floor. He looked up, but Saga-senpai was still asleep. Who else was here? He was sure no one besides them were inside the library. He looked around but saw no one.

It couldn't be… a ghost… could it?

_No! Don't be so scared over just a noise!_

The brunette tried to convince himself but honestly, he was scared. He had heard a few rumors about the school being haunted and there were strange occurrences which had happened, but he wasn't sure whether it was true or not.

Making up his mind, Ritsu decided to go check. Walking past each row, he finally stopped at the row nearest to the window. One of the books, a Japanese history book, had fallen down and was open. Ritsu picked it up and put it back in place, arranging it neatly.

He was just about to return to his seat when suddenly, someone appeared behind him. He gave a small shriek of fright as he was cornered by that person. Shivering and hunching his shoulders in fright, he squeezed his eyes shut, ready to be killed or whatever ghosts did to humans.

Ritsu opened his eyes slowly, when he heard laughter coming from quite near him. He saw someone, a human, luckily. He somehow looked familiar.

_Ahh… He's the guy from yesterday. The one who was so close with Saga-senpai._

That guy had a hand over his mouth, trying to hold in his laughter but failing. His other hand was placed on the book shelf behind Ritsu.

'W-what's so funny?!' he couldn't help but feel pissed at this person laughing, most probably, at him.

'It's just that… your reaction just now… was so funny.'

He almost couldn't talk properly, from laughing too much. He hadn't really expected this younger kid to show such a reaction, from just seeing a person appear behind him. He felt as if he was about to burst from too much laughter.

Ritsu became more and more pissed at this laughing rude guy.

'I-i-it's your fault for scaring people like that!'

'Ahh… sorry, sorry… yes, it's my fault.' He said in a tone showing no regret at all.

The brunette wanted to slap him, but just decided to ignore him. He was just about to walk back to his seat when his hand was grabbed. Turning, Ritsu saw that that guy had on a serious expression, a complete opposite of the one he had shown just now.

'As you know, I'm Masamune's friend. I'm Suzumine Keita. Nice to meet you.'

'…I'm Onodera Ritsu…' he said reluctantly.

'I know. Masamune told me about you.'

'W-what did he say?'

'Oh, nothing much.' He looked kind of bored at this point, but he then turned his gaze back to Ritsu.

'Do you like him or not?'

'E-eh…? What are you talking about?'

'If you do like him, accept him. But if you don't, don't get his hopes up. Just dragging him around like he's your toy. He has feelings too, you know.'

Ritsu's emerald hues widened at this. Yes, he knew, that guy had feelings. But what was he to do? He couldn't accept Saga-senpai, but he didn't want to lose him either. Seeing as Ritsu wasn't going to talk any time soon, Suzumine continued.

'It pisses me off to see you treating him like this. If you don't want him, just hand him over to me.'

'N-No!'

'What? I thought that you didn't like him? So, why, do you say you won't hand him over? You're so selfish.' And with that, he walked away.

Spotting Saga leaning against the opposite side of the book shelf, he whispered, 'You'll only get hurt.' before leaving the library.

Ritsu was still in a state of shock. He nearly jumped again, for the umpteenth time for that day. He swore, he was going to get a heart attack if this continued. He saw Saga-senpai, his face emotionless and staring at him. He didn't overhear them, did he?

'H-how long have you been there? A-a-and did you hear anything?'

'Don't worry. I didn't hear anything.'

But that was actually a lie. He had heard everything, right from the beginning.

'Oh… That's good then…' Ritsu mumbled to himself.

'I've got to go now. My parents will worry if I don't get back.' He said before packing his bag and leaving a speechless Masamune behind.

He needed some time to clear his head. Or else he wouldn't know what he might say or do to this person, the one who had changed him, after what he had heard.

**Crappy ending, right? 。(´д｀lll) Does Suzumine remind you of someone? ;)**

** Hopefully the next chapter will be better. Please review?** **m(_ _)m**

**~xxYuki**


End file.
